


Immortal Youngblood

by orphan_account



Category: Immortal Affairs (Comic)
Genre: Demons, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Vampires, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Fanmade/unofficial 'Immortal Affairs' story]Year after Hiro Carver joined the band, Arsenio started to have some problems with writing new songs, and boys decided to take a little break until they finish writing new songs for their next album. Hiro decided to go home for their break and since Arsenio needs some inspiration he figured that asking him to come along isn't a bad idea and surprisingly enough Arsenio agreed. So how will they solve their problem and what secrets will they uncover while doing so, I mean they will be in a town where there is the whole gang of different types of immortal creatures, so, yeah, it won't quite an uneventful break they were originally hoping for.Immortal Affairs © Blue.OwlMedia © All rights go to their respective owners (mostly Blue.Owl)
Relationships: Arsenio Rey Dell Castillo/Hiro Carver





	1. Track 1 - Intro

Groans and impatient tapping of the pencil could be heard since early in the morning from place immortal affairs calls home. Hiro yawned and walked through the hallways to the living room. He rummaged his hand through his blue mob of hair, trying to make it look at least sort of appropriate, and failing miserably at that because of his hair's rebellious plans. "Fine, I give up. Stupid bad-hair day. I shouldn't have fallen asleep with wet hair."

He walked into the room to see it was dripping in the gloom, on the couch was sitting Felix with his mobile phone in his hand, which was pretty normal, expect the phone was switched off. Next to Felix, was Noah. His eyes were looking at the table across the room. There was sitting Arsenio, his low growls could be heard from the hallway and his purple eyes were staring intensely at the sheet of paper in front of him. "Uh, good morning," Hiro said while walking in. Felix and Noah replied with muttered "Morning," while Arsenio just continued growling. "Still problems with songs?" Hiro whispered in low-voice." Felix and Noah nodded. "He is gonna get bald if this continues" Felix muttered quietly, but Arsenio shot up "SHUT UP FELIX!" Felix squeaked and nodded. "Not even Tora can help him to calm down." Felix whispered, "Of course that cat won't help him, he hates that cat ever since he got scratched."

Noah sighed. "Sen, how about you take a short break."

"NO, thank you," Arsenio growled. "Well, he seems... passionate, as ever." Hiro chuckled awkwardly. "What are you laughing at, Hiro?" Hiro gulped "No, noThing JuSt RemeBered SomEtHing fuNny, haha." Hiro laughed dryly and very nervously.

Arsenio scoffed and looked back down to the paper.

~ding dong, ding dong~

Noah got up and walked to the doors, he returned a few moments later with Mackenzie. Big grin on her face instantly lifted the mood.

"Guys, big news!" She jelled making boys stare at her.

"I decided to let you guys take a break. I noticed you guys were under a lot of stress recently, especially you Arsenio. Immortal affairs will be back in one month, that should be just enough time to finish songs and take a stress-relieving break. I hope you boys, enjoy your break since once we are back we will work twice as hard."

The boys looked at each other with a questioning look they all shared, proving that this was indeed surprise since none of them seemed to knew what was she planning. "Well, that's a nice surprise." Noah started "but, are you sure we can, we are close to the date of releasing our next album." Mackenzie's face lit up like a light bulb and cheerfully yelled "No worries, I took care of everything this last few weeks, for the next few weeks you guys are free!" She clapped her hands a few times "Yey!" She cheered and Felix joined in. Noah and Hiro just glanced at each other and shrugged, Arsenio still sitting, his expression already less dark.

* * *

"Sen?" Noah asked as he stopped at the door frame.

"I will be fine Noah, no worries." Noah studied him for a few more moments before nodding. "Goodbye boys," he said as he walked out. "Bye," Arsenio and Hiro said in union. Noah smiled slightly and closed the doors behind him after dragging his luggage out, and the silence resumed.

"So, uh. You will stay here again" Hiro asked in a poor attempt to strike up a conversation and get rid of slightly awkward silence. "Yeah, i guess this time you have to go to, ha?" Hiro nodded. This time he really should go. He didn't saw his family for a half a year already and if he doesn't go now, who knows when he will get a chance again, but even so... he doesn't wasn't to leave Arsenio on his own. But, he needs to go home, and it's not like Arsenio would...

"Want to come with me back home?" Hiro finished the sentence out loud without noticing it, only when he looked up and saw shocked Arsenio staring at him, did he realize what he just said as the blush rose to his cheeks instantly.

"No, I, I mean, well, ugh. You said that, um, you met your previous lover on your last tour, right?" Hiro spluttered out with red cheeks and waving his hands in front of Arsenio who nodded in response. "My hometown just happened to be on the list, maybe there is a slight chance you meet them if you come," Hiro explained hurriedly.

Arsenio sat on the couch in deep thoughts for a few minutes "sorry, this is the only way i can think of to help." Hiro started sheepishly "I promised to help you, but i have no other ideas of how to," Arsenio glanced at him, his heart throbbed as he saw Hiro looking down in shame.

"It's alright Hiro. I would love to come with you." Hiro snapped his head upwards "are you serious?" He asked loudly making Arsenio flinch. "Yeah, it will be better than sitting here doing nothing anyway." he nodded as he put his hand on his arm while he waved another one in the bedroom. Hiro beamed at him and laughed. "Yeah, guess you are right." Arsenio smiled as he watched him. He missed that laugh for a long time, now. He can finally hear it again. He remembered his time when they were still together in the long past. When they ran on the hills and rolled down when Arsenio finally would catch up to him. how they would laugh when they stopped rolling and just lay down until night came. When he was happiest he remembers. When he opened his eyes, light brown and yellowish eyes were staring at him, Hiro was standing in front of him, his beutiful light blue hair falling messily over his eyes as he tilted his head.

"Arsenio, you okay?" He nodded, he didn't believe his voice at the moment "Hmm, ok. I said you should go and pack. Our flight is this evening" Arsenio nodded and jumped up and practically ran to his room upstairs. Hiro stayed behind.

"I guess he is excited." he shrugged


	2. Track 2 - Family and friends

"Ma, dad, This is Arsenio." The said man nodded with an uncertain smile and shook the outstretched hand of Hiro's father. "We are happy to have you here," he shook it with his normal dazzling smile, but his heart was thundering in his chests so loud he wondered if others could hear it as well. Hopefully not. "Wellcome! I'm Anna and this is Will, rock-stars parents, we heard so much about you from him, we hope you enjoy your stay. This is Fumiko, my eldest." The woman smiled and gestured to the girl step behind her with short-styled black hair, highlighted in blue. She wore a purple top and black jeans with impressed, but settling expression.

"Wow, holy sh*t!" His sister sent approving glance and thumbs up to Hiro who panicked with red cheeks, mouthing "Cut it out!" but she shrugged with a smirk and went back to admiring her future in-law while Hiro sweat-dropped, but nevertheless returned his parent's hug.

"Aww~ baby brother, what about me, i want one too~" she coed and grabbed him in the tight hug. "Good catch, he's smoking hot." She whispered before releasing him, leaving furiously blushing man to gawk at her. 

His mom came back next to him and started fussing about him catching a cold which made him fumble, trying to assure her he was fine, but his voice had high-pitch and his mom knew that meant he was lying. "Sweety, go unpack your stuff with Arsenio, i will make you some tea to warm you two up in no time." Hiro opened his mouth but his father nudged him with gesturing to just do as she says. "No one wants to mess with the concerned mamma bear." He long learned that while growing up.

Hiro sighed and started walking upstairs with Arsenio fallowing "Yeah, all right."

Hiro led him to the end of the hallway with pictures hanging on the wall, Arsenio smiled as he saw some of the black-haired child, young Hiro, he looked back to see bluenette as he opened the doors to a room. "So, uh. You can use this room while you stay. I will leave you to unpack." Arsenio nodded and walked inside. It wasn't as big as his usual room but the room was big enough. It had a medium-sized bed with gray sheets and brown dressers across the windows looking to the street below. It was comfy enough. 

Meanwhile, Hiro was in his own room next doors. Fumbling with his own clothes, a furious blush was across his cheeks. His sisters teasing kept replaying in his head as he face-palmed.

* * *

"Morning," Hiro chirped, walking through the dining room to the kitchen he was greeted with a warm scent of coffee in the air. "Good morning." Arsenio smiled and looked back down, Hiro returned the smile but didn't want to interrupt Arsenio and his weekly reading of newspapers. The singer was always relaxed with peaceful air around him when he read and Hiro didn't want to intrude, or the one to break the serene atmosphere. So instead he sat down on the table and scrolled through his phone, content smile growing bigger when he came to news about Immortal Affairs who are finishing their songs for the album so there won't be as many public announcements. Fans showed big support and love in their comments and that made Hiro very happy, knowing that people support him and band so much. It truly is an amazing feeling. He flinched startled as his phone began ringing in his hands. He picked up hurryingly with a sweat drop rolling. "Hello," he heard shuffling from another side. 

"Well someone sounds disappointed, what? You didn't miss me at all." his mouth fell open as Hiro realized who he was talking to, a bright title on his neon screen confirmed his thoughts. "Kalio?" he asked. "One and only." the boy answered. Hiro's eyes widened with excitement and happiness, a smile growing impossibly big. "You little...! I didn't hear from you for a month! What's with ghosting me." There were no accusation in his tone, unlike his words, both his voice and face displayed pure happiness. "What about you, Mr. rockstar? You didn't call either. Could it be you forgot me? I'm heart-broken Hiro." Hiro rolled his eyes at his friend's playful voice but admitted with a crooked smile. "Ah, sorry. I was busy with practice and everything."

"Hmm~ You owe me an ice-cream." Hiro huffed, but as the realization hit him he froze. He didn't tell him! "Kalio! Guess where am I?" his eyes sparkled. "On your way to 'Creamy heaven' i sincerely hope, and you're getting us two ice-creams for forgetting to tell me you're back in town." Hiro grimaced at the flat tone "Fumiko told you, didn't she?" Kalio sighted "Yeah, she figured you forgot. Now hurry Mr. Carver. Mr. Loga and I are already there. And bring your guest along, let's show him out town shall we?" Hiro beamed again "Right! See you there!" He hung up and turned to Arsenio. 

"My friend just called. He invited us to hang out. If you want to, that is." Hiro stumbled through sentence. Arsenio thought about it. If someone was to recognize them so early on, which will be highly possible since this is a small town, it will make everything more difficult. Especially if posted on social media. They didn't even post anything to inform their fans of their break, they were trying to prevent the information from leaking out since they know how fame could be troublesome. It wouldn't be the first time for their fans to follow them home, well that never happened to Arsenio or Noah for obvious reasons. Number 1 is that the locations of their family is not public, so yes it never happened... unless you count Mazkanzie and when she followed them home... It actually happened to them too. Anyway back to the point.

"Yeah, sure." Hiro smiled "Great." he waved as he ran upstairs. Arsenio sighed and followed after him.


	3. Track 3 - Hanging out

"He calls us here and then keeps us waiting," Hiro muttered but continued to look all around for his friends. They were nowhere in sight, actually, the streets were relatively empty. Very common for his small town. "Sorry Arsenio, they are not usually late." Hiro looked down with a frown. Off all the time they decide to be late it's the day Arsenio is with him. Now his bandmate is probably annoyed. 

As if he heard his thoughts, Arsenio quickly reassured him "I'm used to waiting. Felix takes forever to get ready, you know." Arsenio said with fake annoyance. Hiro chuckled. At that moment Arsenio looked like a parent complaining about his child to another parent. "Yeah, you're right. I wonder what he's doing now?" Hiro wondered. The taller man shrugged "He's home annoying his neighbors with his drumming. Same as when he was with us, just now he's with his family, like real mama's boy he is," Hiro could imagine that picture. At the image he chuckled again, not noticing the fond smile spreading on the singer's lips as he watched him. 

"Oi, Hiro! What're you doing? Hurry in." Hiro turned around. At the doorstep of the shop stood a boy around 20 with black hair fading into green, matching his brilliant green eyes. He wore blue trousers and a loose reddish shirt. Hiro smiled and hurried to him "Kalio, long time no see!" Kalio beamed and outstretched his hand for a vague hug. Hiro returned it with a roll of the eye. When they separated Kalio ushered him inside. "Yeah, been almost a year already, huh?" 

Hiro sighed in response "Yeah," Kalio looked past him "Arsenio Rey Del Castillo, My name is Kalio Loga." he held up his hand to shake "That guy's friend." he motioned at Hiro who rocked on his heels like a child being embarrassed by his parent. "You and your formalities," Kalio chuckled.

"He's never gonna drop them, you know." Hiro turned to the new voice "Ryder, It's nice to see you again!" There stood a black-haired boy with shiny, clear red eyes and matching highlighted hair. Ryder tensed at the contact but soon returned the hug. "Yeah, it's been a while, Hiro." The bluenette smiled croakily "Yes, it was huh." Ryder turned his attention to Arsenio "It's nice to meet you, Hiro talks a lot about you Arsenio. This is Kalio," he gestured at the boy who waved back "I'm Ryder Lyall." Arsenio shook his hand with a charming smile to mirror green-haired boy's "Kalio already introduced himself, but it's very nice to meet both of you."

They sat around the table and Ryder went to place their order. Arsenio wanted to order the only coffee but Hiro insisted he shouldn't pass the sweets here. So Arsenio - who wasn't a big fan of sweets, gave in and let Hiro order him some cake with salty caramel. Soon enough their orders came and Hiro immediately hummed in delight at nostalgic smell "mmh, it's been so long since I came here." Hiro beamed at the sweat, melting cream in his mouth. Arsenio tried the one chosen for him and was pleasantly surprised. 

"Yeah true, by the way, what's with the hat and sunglasses, are you scared you'll be recognized?" Hiro looked up with spoon still in his mouth and his cheeks puffed out, he gulped it down and nodded. "Yeah, we're trying to hide the fact we're here." he gestured at Arsenio who agreed "It's better if we're not recognized." Kalio grimaced. 

"Oh, i shouldn't have called you out huh, sorry. We'll try to not go to too crowded places from now on." Hiro shook his head persistently "Hey, no worries man. I'm glad we met up." Kalio gave him a charming smile "Good." 

They finished their desserts and went out. Hiro would often point at some places and talk to Arsenio about them. Arsenio listened to him ramble with soft - only reserved for Hiro, smile. Ryder noticed and nudged Kalio. Their smirk went wide as they glanced at bandmates and then back at each other. "Hey Hiro, wanna drop by our gangs' place later? They pestered us about meeting you on our own." In sync, both sighted exasperated. "They wanted to come as well, so we settled on asking you over." Hiro looked down with a blush. "Yeah, sure. Ah-" He turned to his bandmate "If you're fine with it I mean. If you don't want to then it's fine." He explained hurriedly. While he continued to ramble, he didn't even notice his other two friends moving away.

Ryder pulled the green-haired boy behind, his gaze fixated on the brown-haired man. "He's immortal," Kalio explained, lifting his finger in direction of their new associate. Ryder lashed around shocked "Arsenio?" he asked bewildered. Kalio nodded. "You think Hiro knows? They do live together." 

Kalio looked back "That kind of secret isn't easy to share, we both know that. However, it is possible so we'll have to discover that, and what kind of immortal is he." 

Ryder agreed "No matter what, we'll protect Hiro. Once in the pack, always in a pack." Kalio nodded with a reassuring, some-what wistful smile. They gave a high five to each other. For a split moment, their eyes brightened before they hurried back and continued to walk beside their bluenette friend as if nothing happened. 

"Ready to go?" Kalio asked. Hiro grinned and jogged next to him "Yep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to drop this work for a while. I won't be updating it since i have some other drafts to finish first, anyhow I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> The author is here. I just wanted to say that this project will not have anything remotely close to updating the schedule, like real webtoon. I have other projects I'm currently busy with, but I wanted to get this out before I forget it. LOL. So this is just an intro of story and there OC's here (original characters) because for 1. There is a big void around the webtoon since it still relatively new, not many things are still known about it, it's on Track 26! and 2. I just imagined the story with them so if you're not a fan of those, well this isn't fanfiction for you. Also, I'm highly sure this is the first fanfic of this webtoon so if it gets famous (webtoon) i can brag about it, yey.


End file.
